Black Ice Heart
by Kitana588
Summary: Katara is the princess of the southern water tribe, but she doesn’t want to be. She blames her father for leaving her and has tendencies to do the unthinkable. Although can a certain young prince melt her icy heart? We can only wait and see. Zatura.
1. Getting Inside

Black Ice Heart

Chapter 1: Getting inside

Summary: Katara is the princess of the southern water tribe, but she doesn't want to be. She blames her father for leaving her and has tendencies to do the unthinkable. Although can a certain young prince melt her icy heart? We can only wait and see. Zatura.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Avatar except the plot and my undying love for the show. (Ok that was a little exaggerated but you get the idea right? BTW this disclaimer should last the rest of my story)

Katara's P.O.V.

My name is Princess Katara of the Southern Water Tribe and my brother is Prince Sokka. Sokka is two years my elder and my protector. He has protected me since the day our tribe was attacked and our mother was killed. Our father let with the warriors of our tribe. He left Sokka in charge of the protection of the tribe until I came of age and am ready to take to the throne.

'I still cannot believe he would leave us. I still refuse to believe he still loves us. I refuse to see that what he did was for the best. I still refuse to side with the water nation. I look for any opportunity to run, run and never come back.'

Currently we have left our tribe to travel with the avatar, Aang. Leaving my GranGran in charge of the tribe was not hard for me. It did rip my heart out when she handed me my mother's necklace. It was like she knew that she would never see me again, because in truth she never would if I had anything to say about it. We soon found out that Prince Zuko of the fire nation was tailing us. The least I could say was that he could be my ride to freedom from my obligation to the water tribe. I could always beg him to end my life for me.

For several weeks now that is the only thing I have been able to concentrate on. What would be the fastest, easiest way to end my life? What could I do to get out of the obligation to my dead beat father? How can I run? How can I hide? What can I do to disappear?

The first time we saw the fire nation ship below us my first thought was jump. I tried and Sokka and Aang held me back and went so far as to tie me down to the saddle. I struggled so hard that I had rope burns where they had me tied.

Every night when we set up camp Aang and Sokka take turns tying me to them and watching me so that I do not run. I never thought of running from them because that would get me nowhere, except an extremely slow death by starvation. Although that may be a thought, just stop eating and drinking. Without water I would last three days if that and then I would be as good as dead. I could also take the knife and end my life that way while I was cooking for our dinner.

Sokka is always sitting there sharpening his boomerang and I am always sitting watching him sharpen it, thinking, 'I wish he would let me borrow his boomerang, it would feel so good biting my flesh as it sinks in inch by inch, closer and closer to my heart. Taking me farther and farther away from this world and my obligations.

I have even thought of hanging my self from the side of Appa's saddle with the seal rope Sokka brought with him. It would be easy. Tie off one end to the side and let the other end drape off to the side with a noose tied at the end. Then climb up the side of Appa and slip my neck through the noose and let go.

Any way I choose would be as simple. Well, all accept the option of begging Prince Zuko to kill me. Somehow I get the feeling he will be reluctant to carry out my wish. Somehow I know he will refuse saying something about me being the princess of the water lands and how he can return with me for his honor. Of how he could obtain the water lands through me if we were to wed, and all of the crap.

Oh, how I wish I could just make up my mind on what way I would like to die. Or if I would even like to die. It is all so confusing. I wish my heart would just make up its mind.

Zuko's P.O.V

We've been tailing the Avatar for quite some time and I've noticed strange behavior with the girl that is traveling with him. When we first found him I noticed her form about to jump down to us, but she was held back.

My scouts that watch their camp have come back telling me that they watch the girl every moment never leaving her alone. One time, the scout came back with the report that they had left her alone for five minutes and she had one end of a rope tied around her neck and the other end tied around the side of the saddle attached to the great beast they fly on.

It was this way I found out that the beautiful girl was suicidal. I vowed to my self that I would never help her end her life if she ever made her way to my ship.

I have also found out that she is the princess of the southern water tribe by the necklace she wears around her neck all the time. One of my men, Ji, brought it to me and recognized the symbol immediately. That gave me another reason to want to help this girl, although I would never willingly admit it.

Uncle Iroh and I have been thinking of a way to get her away from the Avatar, but so far nothing seems to be plausible. We thought of approaching her and offering to bring her aboard, but unfortunately one of our soldiers got a little to close and was killed by her impressive water bending abilities.

We've also thought of knocking her off the creature when we attack the Avatar, which also backfired. As soon as they saw our ship they tied her to the saddle. Giving us no chance of retrieving her that way.

We tried to sneak into their camp after they fell asleep. Unfortunately, the sleeping bag we thought the girl was in was occupied by the idiotic water tribe wannabe. We ended up fighting him and the Avatar and losing.

We've begun to lose hope in freeing this girl. The one that I cannot get out of my mind. Although, capturing the Avatar would be a good alternative and probably easier.

Sokka's P.O.V.

I am worried about my sister, Katara, has been suicidal ever since we left the water tribe. I don't want to think about losing her, but if we are not careful she will be lost. We have begun watching her every moment, never leaving her alone.

I only wish that she will be brought back and no longer have these thoughts. It hurts me to see her hurt, and the worst part is there is no one to blame for hurting her except for our father. However, we have absolutely no idea where he is right now.

We hope to meet up with him in the North Pole though. So, that is where we have set our heading. Along the way Aang is desperately trying to get Katara to teach him waterbending. Let me say this now, it is not working. She only sits there in silence and stares into space unless she sees an opportunity to kill herself.

Iroh's P.O.V.

Prince Zuko has become delusional with his obsession with "rescuing" this girl from the Avatar. I believe it has become somewhat of a saving grace for the Avatar though, I feel somewhat sorry for this girl. This Princess of the Water Tribe. I've been told that she is suicidal, that is not a good sign. It means if we do get her aboard she will beg anyone and everyone who can bend fire to burn her to a crisp, therefore affectively ending her life.

I can not allow it! She is so young and she has the potential to be a very good bride for my nephew. It truly is a shame that this war is going on. They would have been so happy together.

Aang's P.O.V.

Katara is living the most tragic life I have ever seen. Constantly followed by thoughts of how to kill herself. Always trying to run from her duties. I cam say that I truly am ashamed to know her in this time of her life.

Azula's P.O.V.

I wait in dread as I leave the fire nation, on father's orders of course, to give ZuZu the horrible news.

Father has decreed that he may return to the fire nation if he comes back with the Princess of the Southern Water Tribe as his bride. Whether she likes it or not.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

AN: Wow that's the first chappie hope you all liked it. I just couldn't resist the part with Azula. As always daddy's happy messenger, doing his dirty work for him. The part with Iroh sets the scene for… well, you can all guess. I had several problems with my fingers not wanting to type properly and with writers block. Well, you've read it so now review it please. First three people to review with a valid e-mail address get sneak peaks of the next chappie.

Stay tuned for Chapter 2: Suicide attempt number…? Coming in one week.


	2. Suicide Attempt Number ?

Black Ice Heart

Chapter 2: Suicide attempt number…?

Summary: Katara is the princess of the southern water tribe, but she doesn't want to be. She blames her father for leaving her and has tendencies to do the unthinkable. Although can a certain young prince melt her icy heart? We can only wait and see. Zatura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.

Katara's P.O.V.

"Katara, go set up the sleeping bags." Sokka yelled to me from his position in front of the fire, keeping the stew from boiling over.

"Ok, Sokka, I'll set them up if you would untie me." I call to him from where I sat tied up on Appa's back.

"Don't worry I'm coming." Aang stated monotonously as he flew up and began undoing the knots.

Truly I could care less what they did with me I only wish they would let me fulfill my wish even if they don't like it.

"Aang, would you do me a favor and hand me Sokka's club?" I asked him innocently.

"Sure, Katara, what ever you want." He said as, stupidly, he handed me the weapon I had requested.

When both Aang and Sokka had their backs turned I began to hit my self upside the head with the club Aang had given me. I was on the fifteenth strike when Sokka turned to look at me to tell me dinner was ready.

He saw what I was doing and yelled,"Aang how could you be so stupid, you know she's not allowed to have weapons? Katara, stop doing that! Don't you know how much that hurts me, to see you like this?" Sokka then proceeded to run over to me and wrestle the club out of my hands.

"I'm sorry, Katara, but we have to tie you up again for your own good. Your too dangerous to be left alone for to long." Aang told me as him and Sokka wrapped the rope around my arms.

Two days later on Appa

We were flying further north, to find my accursed, bastard of a father. It hurts to think that he is still alive even after what he did to me. Even after he told the firebenders that I was in the tent with my mother only after they agreed to spare his and Sokka's lives. Because he did that I can not forgive him, and I doubt he even wants my forgiveness seeing as he was willing to sacrifice my life for his own. He even opened the door for them; I saw it with my own eyes.

I decided that with my new found freedom, Sokka didn't tie me up, I would pass the time looking over the side of Appa's saddle in to the ocean. However, just below us I saw the fire nation ship that has been tailing us since we first began our journey. It was just far enough to the side that if I fell I would land on it.

My first thoughts were to jump and see what would happen, but when I stood up to do so a flying lemur, a warrior, and an airbender all tackled me and tied me up again. Sighing with indignation, I reached for the knife I had hidden in my sleeve earlier that day just incase I did end up tied down.

Once I got my self untied I looked around and saw that no one was looking. They were all to busy looking over the map trying to figure out were they were headed next.

On Zuko's ship Zuko's P.O.V.

Earlier today I saw the girl stand up on the saddle and look down over the ship as if contemplating jumping and landing on the ship. Although as soon as she stood the Avatar and the water nation baboon and the fucking little lemur thing jumped on her. After that I saw the ropes being tied around her as they made sure she was safe.

"It seems as though the Avatar is about to lose his precious prisoner that he usually has under lock and key and takes special measures to make sure she doesn't escape." Uncle said as I looked up to see the girl standing and looking for our ship. I watched as she frantically looked around her checking to make sure that no one was watching her and then would glance back to look for the ship.

I could see it in her eyes, even from so far away, when she noticed the ship and prepared herself to jump then she looked over her shoulder. I saw her hesitate then fling herself in the air and came tumbling down through the air. Behind her I could see her captures, too late to save her, watching as she fell, like a raindrop, too surprised to do anything until she landed heavily on the deck of my ship.

"Uncle, please check and make sure the guest is alright?" I reacted quickly trying to guess what the Avatar would do now that he has lost his prisoner.

(AN: I was seriously contemplating on whether to stop here or not, but then I decided that I should go on and not make my readers mad.)

On Appa No one's P.O.V.

Sokka could not believe his sister would do that. He could not believe that she would be as unhappy as to throw herself into the air and onto that fucking fire nation row boat. With that stupid fucking little bitty fire bending prince that has no fucking honor and probably enjoys rapping an innocent little girl who's not emotionally right and fucking trying to capture Aang and failing miserably because he's a miserable failure and is a failure as a human and all that the fire nation stands for and that is why he has been banished.

"Aang did she just do what I hope she didn't do?" Sokka asked fear sounding through his voice.

"Yes, Sokka I believe she has just jumped over the side." Aang replied sadness laced through his entire being.

"LET HER GO IT DOESN'T MATTER TO ME ANY MORE! LET HER DIE IF THAT'S WHAT SHE WANTS! LET HER RUN TO FUCKING EXILED BANISHED ASSHOLE OF A PRINCE, ZUKO!!" Sokka burst out suddenly and turned around walked up to Appa's head grabbed the reins and made Appa go inland and land to make camp for the night.

"Sokka what are you doing? We have to get Katara back." Aang yelled.

"No Aang let her do whatever makes her happy. We shouldn't be forcing her to go somewhere that she doesn't want to go." Sokka stated in a whisper so quiet that Aang had to really listen to hear.

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

AN: That should last you all till next week when you get chapter 3. As always reed and review!

Stay tuned for Chapter 3: The tell-tale heart, coming next week. 

Remember first three reviews get a preview of the next chapter.


	3. The Telltale Heart

Black Ice Heart

Chapter 3: The Tell-tale Heart

Summary: Katara is the princess of the southern water tribe, but she doesn't want to be. She blames her father for leaving her and has tendencies to do the unthinkable. Although can a certain young prince melt her icy heart? We can only wait and see. Zatura.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Air Bender.

Aang's P.O.V.

Sokka has only gotten worse since Katara jumped onto Zuko's ship last week. He has done nothing but sits there and stares down at the ocean. He has convinced himself that she is dead, but I don't believe that I think that she is still alive on Zuko's ship and that she is not hurt. Although Sokka keeps crediting my belief in her to my optimistic outlook on life even though I have told him many times before that I have a feeling that we will know that moment she gets hurt.

Sokka's P.O.V.

Aang continues to amaze me with his optimism that Katara could possibly still be alive. How that can be I don't know. She flung herself onto the bastard's ship and we watched as the old general dragged her broken body below deck, and in the state she's been in if she did live she would have begged him to kill her, and with what I know about the fire nation he would gladly fulfill her request. So, therefore it is known that she is dead; even so, Aang insists that she is alive.

Zuko's P.O.V.

I'm standing on the deck of my ship at the moment and I do not know what to do with my precious package. When I first saw her she looked longingly down at my ship from the back of the Avatar's flying beast. The next time I saw her she managed to throw herself onto my ship. After that I found out that she asked my uncle to kill her. Actually I think he said her exact words were, 'Do it! Do it now! Consume me with your all powerful flame! Extinguish the flame that is my life. KILL ME!' When he told me that she said these things I could not help myself I went to her room to find out if it was actually true. If she really wanted to die. Walking into the room that my uncle gave her I can never forget the horror of what I saw.

(Flash Back)

Zuko opened the door to Katara's room and walked in. When he looked around he the first thing he did was look up, he saw the chandelier first and tied around it was a sheet from the bed. His gaze following the sheet as it descended towards the ground his stare next found Katara in the process of tying a loop in the other end of the sheet and fitting it around her neck and moving to kick the chair she was standing on out from underneath herself.

(End Flash Back)

Zuko's P.O.V.

That moment will forever be imprinted in my mind. That was the second time in my life that I have felt completely helpless there was nothing that I could do to stop her, I was paralyzed with shock that someone would be so depressed that they would want to end their life so badly.

Iroh's P.O.V.

I believe that Zuko is still in shock of seeing that young girl trying to hang herself on his ship. She almost died if I had not followed Zuko and acted as quickly as I did she would not be with us. Although, I believe that the thing that has Zuko the most is what she said to him tow days later at dinner.

(Flash Back)

"Zuko would please pick up your knife for me?" Katara had asked as polite as ever.

"What for?" Zuko replied in his oh so temperamental way.

"Because I want you to stab me in the heart with it." Katara said these words as if she were doing nothing but reporting the wheather.

(End Flash Back)

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

\/

AN: This was hard to write mainly because my laptop with ALL my files absolutely died. I tried a different battery but it still didn't work. And I had chapter three all typed out to, but because of that I had to start from scratch and almost didn't make my self imposed dead line.

Chapter 4: Operation save the girl


	4. Author's Note

I am so so very sorry that this story has not been updated as I would have liked

I am so so very sorry that this story has not been updated as I would have liked. Several factors came into play to cause this turn of events.

1) My muse had left me.

2) My folks blocked this site at my house

3) School was out and I could not log on there

Updates will begin again shortly.

If it continues to be a problem for me to update here I will move my stories permanently to media miner .org under the name kitana (underscore) is (underscore) number (underscore) one. If that should happen and you would like to be notified please leave me an e-mail or review with your e-mail address so that I can alert you. Thank you


End file.
